When Did Kyu Saijo Become a Roidmude?
is the twentieth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. This marks the debut of Medic's Roidmude form and Drive's Type Dead Heat Flare. Synopsis When an idol voice actor is attacked, Drive and Mach are quick to the scene, but run into Medic. However, the Unit finds two Kyus, prompting the question of either one of them being a Roidmude. Plot One day, Shinnosuke, Kiriko and Go were on their way to Kyu's autograph session until a Heavy Acceleration wave was induced in the public and a giant television screen on a building exploded. Go quickly changed to Mach and rushed to the scene. As Roidmude 072 was about to drop a female victim from a height, Mach and Drive appeared, making him stop his actions just to be amazed for their appearances. But he ran away after two half-evolved cockroach-like Roidmudes attacked him and targeted the Riders instead. They ran away after having themselves overpowered. After Kiriko and Mr. Belt track 072, they realised that he hide in the same apartment Kyu lives. Believing 072 is inside Kyu's house, they ambushed him, only to be panicked after seeing two Kyus and in the end apprehended them both. Medic introduce Heart to her Reaper Legion Roidmudes that tasked in replacing Chase's duty as a Reaper with Brain gets jealous of her increasing success. At the Special Investigation Unit office, both Kyu tried to lie themselves as twin brothers but none of the unit members fall for this and had both interrogated at a separate room. While the first Kyu is with Rinna and Genpachiro, the second one is with Shinnosuke and Kiriko. Both Kyu admitted that he first met 072 at his room during the new year while trying to get an information for Kamen Rider but 072 can't get kill him and ended up live with him. 072 took Kyu's place in certain times while trying to search for any clue regarding Kamen Rider. Witnessing the anime Kyu had watched, Shinnosuke tried to search for it's clue and finally managed to solve the case while asking the Shift Cars for help. While both Kyu exited the Kuruma Driving Office, Gen tried to ambush them with a fake rifle but failed. Shinnosuke came into the scene and reveal a limited edition of a commemorative plate of the anime Murmur Mansion. He threw it away and the white Kyu catch it, knowing that the real Kyu is less athletic. Shinnosuke and Kiriko cornered the impostor, revealing that Kyu was willingly living with 072. Back in his first arrival, before Kyu was about to be eliminated, he requested to watch the final episode of his favourite anime, Murmur Mansion. Both him and the Roidmude touched by the story and thus, he redeemed his acts. Kyu decided to swap places with him in certain days to let 072 experience human life. At the day of Kyu's autograph session, 072 went to the press conference for Murmur Mansion movie edition but get furious once the movie announced to get a voice over edition and decided to lecture the main voice actress (the female victim earlier) since Murmur Mansion is more suitable with subtitle and using voice actress would ruin the anime. He finally sees 072 as a good guy, even comparing his likeness to Chase and taking Kiriko's option for Roidmude to coexist with humanity. But their moment was interrupted when Medic came with her Reaper Legions and killed 072. 072 wanted Shinnosuke to tell Kyu that he turned berserk and Kamen Rider Drive killed him by force,not wanting to disappoint his friend and exploded with his Core. While Go as Mach attacked the Reapers, Medic confirmed herself and the others as new Reapers but without Heart's knowledge, no matter how much they would reset rogue Roidmudes, they would get out of the line again. To solve this, she and her Reapers secretly eliminate their Cores. Drive objected her explanation, telling that she is more of a demon and assume Type Dead Heat to attacked her. After assuming Dead Heat Flare, he initiate a Dead Heat Drop and Medic used her Reapers to cover her escape. Kyu was deeply affected by his loss with Shinnosuke had told him the lie but still, Jun comforted him. Shinnosuke quickly ran away while Kiriko was forced to help Jun in his reports. At a ship, Medic felt disgusted over Drive whom for the first time able to lay an injury on her and call forth her true Roidmude form. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * /Roidmude 072: * : * , : * : * : * : Guest cast * : *Customer: Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Shift Deadheat **Tire Exchange: Max Flare *'Type Used:' **Type Speed, Type Wild, Type Dead Heat, Type Dead Heat Flare *'Bike Used:' **Form Change: Signal Mach **Signal Exchange: Signal Magarl *'Form Used:' **Mach, Mach Magarl Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 2, . *'Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike' **Kamen Rider: Drive & Mach **Shift Cars: Colorful Commercial, Spin Mixer **Signal Bikes: Signal Magarl, Signal Mach *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Medic, Roidmude 072†, Roidmude 044†, Roidmude 094† **'Count at episode end:' 77 *'Answer to the episode's question': Over a television program. *When Drive does his own roll call in front of Roidmude 072, he does the pose made by the . **This is a reference to the fact that premiered on the same day in 1996 as this episode. Errors *''to be added''